Adrenalized
by Technicolors
Summary: In the eyes of the public, they were merely coworkers. Behind closed doors, they were wild under the sheets, desperately craving for each other's touch. It was supposed to be a purely physical relationship with no strings attached, so where did all the feelings come from? Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin…. Nothing belongs to me. The characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

ONE

* * *

Maura rolled to her side not all surprised to find the spot beside her empty. Through the darkness of her room, she spotted the silhouette of a long and lean figure slipping back into clothes that had been carelessly shed before their flurry of passion in bed. The light of the moon seeping through her window shone onto the contours of the strong physique that could easily rival that of any Greek deity known to man.

She whimpered softly. Her tired body was extremely tender, as it always was after a tumble in the sheets with the only individual that could bring her so far up into the clouds. The door to her bedroom closed and shortly after, the telltale sound of the garage doors opening and engine coming to life told Maura her guest was officially gone. It was a familiar routine. Rolling onto her back, her heavy lids fluttered closed and she immediately fell into a slumber filled with dreams of her visitor.

* * *

It was never weird or uncomfortable when they were in the same room. While she performed an autopsy on their latest victim, her secret lover did nothing more than observe and inquire about evidence. They conversed in a professional manner as they always would, and parted ways, continuing on with their day as usual. In the eyes of others, Maura Isles was the stoic, confident and regal woman who spent most of her time in the morgue, hardly conversing with others except about work. They called her the Queen of the Dead. In their eyes, she was unattainable – cold and utterly withdrawn and so far out of reach. She's the beauty that no man could ever dream of claiming for their own. She's the woman who was constantly the centre of attention after walking into a room and yet, they were afraid to make the first move, in fear of not being able to engage in adequate intellectual conversation. It was the brains and beauty that had them gaping with open mouths and drool dripping from their chins like fools.

Jane Rizzoli on the other hand, was on a whole different level of intimidation, with shoulders always squared, chin held high and a walk filled with swagger, she was the epitome of what females in law enforcement strove to be. Any perpetrator unfortunate enough to end up in an interview room with the her came out spluttering a full confession from quivering lips, or desperately spilling the beans on comrades. She's the woman who always got to the point, continuously got her way, never wasted valuable time, and was all business. She was envied, feared, loathed, and yet, well respected. Men and women alike fell for the fearless, outspoken, and sometimes reckless charm.

Standing in a room with the two very different women, one would only see two colleagues working for the same goal. As far as they knew, Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli were mere acquaintances that worked together– and they were partially correct. During work hours, conversations were filled with information on the latest case and nothing more. They did not engage in small talk about the weather or in banal chitchat.

As far as the public was concerned, they moved in two very different worlds. Maura Isles, the dignified MD, adopted into a family with vast riches and Jane Rizzoli, born from a blue-collar Italian plumber and his housewife. Their lives were complete parallels with only one similarity binding them together: The act of serving justice.

One would never suspect that when convenient, they ended up in a tangle of limbs, sweating, panting, and writhing in pure bliss. They were not an item nor were they friends with benefits. They were just two women who worked together, who secretly channeled all their stress and frustration into sweet caresses, allowing them to forget about life for a few hours. And that was it. There was no pillow talk, no sleepovers – the only words spoken were during their escapades were the dirty phrases moaned, whimpered, screamed, as they climbed higher and higher together, and the guttural cries to a deity they once believed in as they reached orgasm.

* * *

"Jesus, Rizzoli. You look like hell. Try a little makeup sometime." Detective Crowe threw at her as he passed by her desk on the way to a filing cabinet.

"Ain't nothing compared to you. You put on enough makeup for the both of us, pretty boy." She threw back idly as she kept typing away on her computer, finalizing her case file for Cavanaugh.

There was an eruption of laughter from the other detectives in the room and both Jane and Crowe smirked at one another. If this had been when she first made homicide, she'd be in an all out verbal match with him. But after showing her worth to everyone in BPD, they had finally welcomed her with open arms. Her 92% closing rate spoke for itself and gradually, the sexist comments died down. Especially since she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I do have a killer headache though." Jane hit the print button and grabbed her blazer. She glanced at the clock. 9:40pm. "You mind handing this to Cavanaugh, Frost?"

"Yeah, I got this Jane." Frost smiled, "You always work the hardest. Try and catch up on some Z's. I'll see you on Monday."

The first thing she did every time she came home was secure her weapon in its usual spot in her bedside table drawer. She walked to her en suite, leaving a trail of clothing in her wake and stepped into the walk-in shower. Within moments, the hot pelts of water eased the throbbing in her temples. Jane sighed. There was nothing more she looked forward to than her bed and being able to sleep the weekend away. Getting out of the shower, she opened up the medicine cabinet and drank a tablet of Extra Strength Tylenol with a few gulps of tap water. She continued on to brush her teeth, mind filled with thoughts of her bed.

By the time she had dressed in a tank top and pajama bottoms, the painkillers effects kicked in and she was feeling light – as if she weighed a little less and gravity had a bit of a hard time grounding her. _Thank god for drugs._ Turning off the lamp next to her, the room fell into darkness, welcoming her into its embrace. She closed her eyes and it did not take long for her body to calm and her mind to slowly teeter along into the realm of dreams.

Jane gave a start at the sound of her bedroom door clicking shut. Instinctively, she reached for the inside of her drawer and grasped her gun. Every time she heard sounds in the darkness, she imagined Hoyt hovering over her with a scalpel in hand. Even when he was no longer a threat to her, her mind was always on alert, filled with thoughts of him. One can never escape their demons easily. She was always on edge when she was without her weapon. Only when she felt the cool metal in her hands, or felt the weight holstered at her hip, did she feel safe.

She slackened the grip on her gun at the familiar scent that immediately rocked her senses. A hand gently nudged the weapon out of her hands and it clattered back into the drawer. She was pushed back onto her mattress, the weight of the intruder's soft body melding against her own with ease. A searching mouth sought hers in the darkness and Jane returned the kiss. She felt wetness against her cheeks and paused. Taking hold of the other woman's waist, she whispered against moist lips, "You all right there, Doc?"

"I'm fine." Maura claimed the questioning mouth and shoved her hands under Jane's tank top, slowly squeezing a firm breast. She then moved her lips against the brunette's ear, "I need you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me _hard._"

Jane shivered. Who was she to deny this woman's request? She flipped them over and initiated a lip-bruising kiss.

Within moments clothes were discarded. Heated skin flush against each other, sweating. Maura was begging for the release and Jane teased the throbbing clit endlessly. The muscles in her arm were beginning to strain but it was a feeling she was so accustomed to and she welcomed the burn.

"_Please_." Maura whimpered against her slick neck. "Please. I need you inside me. God…. _Fuck_ me." She bucked her hips forward desperately.

In a flash, their favourite toy was strapped around her and Jane took her time teasing the head up and down Maura's clit and entrance. "How badly do you want me inside of you?" She asked with the dildo a few inches inside the blonde.

"So badly. _Please._" Maura wrapped her legs around the trim waist roughly, effectively pushing the dildo in. She let out a strangled moan as it sunk so deep into her.

Jane took no time and pumped in and out of the blonde who thrashed beneath her wildly. Maura's hips met hers with each thrust, skin slapping loudly at the escalating movement. Sweat trickled down her brow and she knew Maura was close; her screams of pleasure were getting louder and fervent. Finally with a long, choked moan she came, stars littering her vision.

_Daniel. _

It was the name that quietly spilled from Maura's lips and Jane finally understood the reason for the tear stained cheeks. _The priest._ To make up for all the pain and sadness of not being able to officially be with a man of God, this is the alternative she turned to. It was the only way to cope with the sinful desire of a man so devoted to the church and his faith. "Really? You and him? That's way beyond low, even for you Doc."

"I know." She said softly, tracing a finger up Jane's abdomen and stood up, searching for her clothing in the darkness. "What we have, it's easy. Simple. Uncomplicated." Then she was gone.

Jane lay in the darkness catching her breath and listened to the car drive away.

* * *

The incessant ringing of her mobile had her on her feet, searching in a dizzy stupor for the annoying contraption. Finally, she found it in its holster still attached to the pants she wore previously. She brushed curls out of her face. "Rizzoli."

"Janie." Her mother exclaimed cheerfully loud.

Jane winced and her eye twitched in annoyance. Why did she have such an annoying mother? She glanced at the digital readout on the dresser. **6:29 SAT**. "Seriously, Ma? You better have a good reason for bothering me at this ungodly hour."

"I _knew _you'd forget it! It's your weekend off and we had an agreement."

"What agreement?" She ground out.

"That you'd babysit TJ, remember? Tommy, Lydia and I are travelling west for a little getaway and you know – " Angela dropped her voice to a whisper. " – Lydia's mom is kind of…"

"Yeah, I know what you're saying." Jane shook her head. "What time is he going to be dropped off?" She began to pick up the mess of work clothes on the floor and threw them into the hamper.

"Tommy should be there soon."

"What!" Jane stood ramrod straight and scratched her head furiously. Looking down, she took note of how very nude she was. Her sibling seeing her naked was far from what she wanted, especially in the morning. If he had rang the doorbell while she was in bed, she would have gotten up and answered it in a sleepy haze. She shuddered at the thought. "Okay, I'm done. Thanks for stressing me out. Bye now." She hung up before her mom could give her an earful on how she had slaved around the house to feed a family of five, all the while raising three children.

The buzzer chimed and Jane slipped into the tank top and pajama bottoms from last night. She opened the door to see the smiling face of her younger brother. He was obviously happy that he could catch a break from his son's wails and dirty diapers. In his grasp was the all-in-one stroller with TJ in it. Slung on his shoulder was the bag filled with baby stuff. Compared to the last time she saw him, Tommy seemed to have aged. Probably from the endless nights of disturbed sleep caused by the tiny innocent bundle. _This is why I'm never having children. _"Thank you so much, Janie." He said gratefully.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." She yawned. "Can I just leave him in there if I want to take a shower or do my business?"

"Since you don't have a crib, your best bet is to leave him strapped in there. Please don't drop him." His tone was serious.

A smile touched her lips. _My baby brother's all grown up._ "Don't worry baby bro. Ma dropped you and you turned out okay." That earned a punch to the arm. "Ow, geez! Go have fun with Ma and Lydia. That should be interesting."

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his brows in a similar fashion that their father did.

"What I'm saying is Lydia being dad's ex- fiancée and all…"

"It's almost been a year since the whole fiasco. Mom's been a real sport about it, saying they should make peace for the family. For TJ. To them, dad was a thing of the past and they kind of bonded over it."

"Wow."

"Right?" Tommy bent forward and kissed his sleeping son on the forehead. "Have fun with Aunt Janie. Make sure she doesn't do anything bad in your presence." His eyes flicked up at his sister to gauge her reaction. He flinched at the stare he received. He let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm just kidding!" He engulfed her in a hug, his muscled arms clutching her tightly. "Thanks again, sis."

They said their goodbyes and when Jane closed the door all she did was stare at TJ. Her eyes stung, signaling her to get herself back to sleep just as her nephew was at the moment. Removing the car seat from the stroller, she hauled it into her room and set it down as gently as possible beside her bed. Just as her head hit the pillow a cry pierced through the air and she groaned. She poked her head over the edge of her bed. He caught sight of her and he stopped and stared in wonder. "It's okay, little buddy." She rubbed his soft stomach.

The moment however, did not last long and he cried loudly with his arms flailing. "Good grief. You got a set of pipes in you. Must be the Rizzoli blood." She got off the bed and removed him from the car seat. After an attempt at cradling him back to sleep, Jane picked up the baby bag and took out the baby formula. She held the container up in the air and carefully read the instructions. How she managed to get a warm bottle of formula for the kid with only one hand available, she wasn't quite sure, but all that mattered to her was to get TJ back to sleep so that she could do the same. Parenthood was looking less appealing by the second.

"There, are you happy?" She bent over to put him back into his carriage, the silence was only brief and he plucked the bottle from his mouth and began to wail again. "Jesus fucking Christ. What do you want from me?" For a good ten minutes she tried to put him back in and received the same result at each attempt. Finally having enough, she plopped down onto her bed in defeat with him on her chest. Surprisingly, he did not make a sound. "Seriously? You wanna sleep on the bed with me?" Even if she was beyond pissed, she really couldn't be mad at her baby nephew. Tommy was just the same when he was born. Angela doted on him since he was the youngest, effectively ignoring both Jane and Frankie. She remembered countless attempts at diverting her mother's attention that was always focused on the newborn cradled in her arms. Now she understood why. Babies needed special handling.

With a stack of pillows tall enough to prevent TJ from falling off the bed, she gently set him down and headed for the living room. She grabbed every pillow she could find and put up another barrier between them so that she would not accidently crush him. He grunted with eyes closed and continued to feed off the bottle, formula dripping from his mouth and onto her bed. _Kids aren't that bad when they're quiet. _She placed a kiss on the side of his head and finally shut her tired eyes.

* * *

_How could I have been so careless? _Maura stepped out of her vehicle and looked up at the apartment. She distinctly remembered setting down her cellular on the dresser beside the door before pouncing on the woman. She also left in a bit of a hurry after Rizzoli uttered the words that were so painfully true. _That's way beyond low, even for you Doc. _Leave it to Rizzoli to speak her mind regardless of what others might think or feel. Standing outside the familiar beige door, she scavenged her purse for the key she was given.

_It'll be easier this way. My gut tells me you won't do anything stupid with it, _Rizzoli had said when she nonchalantly gave them to her. A few days later, Maura had given her the password to her garage and to the security pad to her house.

This was the first time she walked into the apartment during the day, it was always dark when she visited, and was not surprised at all with the interior. It contained neutral tones of furniture and framed pictures of different members of the Rizzoli family. She couldn't help but feel jealous with the smiling faces in the frames, all happy and carefree together. Her childhood was so different. So _detached_. Moving further into the living room she took note of the fairly large LED TV that looked scarcely used, then to the dinged coffee table sitting in front of it, sports magazines littering the surface. She paused at the sight of part of a stroller.

Maura was fairly sure the detective did not have a child. It was old news that her relationship with Special Agent Gabriel Dean had fallen to bits after the rush of working against _The Surgeon _and _The Dominator _was over. It was the danger that brought them together for a short period of time and the feelings they shared dissipated after a few months. It had been the buzz around the station for a while. A detective and a federal agent never mixed well together, and they had proved the theory to be correct.

On the kitchen island was a container of baby formula, the powdery contents spread out on the dark marble countertop. A pile of empty pizza boxes took majority of the space on the counter beside the sink. It seemed like that was all the detective ever ate. Her fingers itched to bring about order and cleanliness but this was not her place. She softly padded into the bedroom and peeked through the partially opened door. Rizzoli's mane of hair was spread on the pillow she was laying on, one arm resting on her forehead and feet crossed. It wasn't until after she stepping inside and retrieved her phone did she notice the infant curled up against the pillow between them. The sight before her was strangely satisfying. It made her heart swell.

The apartment had the barest necessities for a child and with the work hours Rizzoli had, it'd be impossible to raise one on her own. She did not see a crib anywhere, a chair for the baby to eat or toys scattered about. She snapped out of her reverie when the hoarse whisper reached her ears, "Dr. Isles?"

Maura turned her attention back onto Jane, who was now awake, giving her a mildly alarmed yet questioning look. "My apologies, detective. I forgot my phone." She waved her blackberry in the air.

"Oh." She glanced at the infant beside her, relief passing through her expression. They stared at each other not sure what to make of the situation. They never talked much outside of work besides during their nighttime rendezvous. And that was hardly considered conversation.

Maura knew she should have left. She should have walked out the front door after retrieving her mobile, but her feet moved on their own accord instead, closer to Rizzoli, closer to the child. Jane's lips were in a straight line. A conquest never lingered. She never allowed it, but seeing the doctor's curious stares at the child as if it was from out of this world gave Jane a feeling that the Queen of the Dead was not familiar with the warmness only a child could give.

Maura softly caressed TJ's back in awe. Being a mother was always something she wanted to do. The fear of not being able to be there for it always plagued her mind. "Is he yours?"

Jane shook her head, "Hell no." She glanced at the digital clock. **10:19. **_Good enough. _"He's my nephew, TJ. Tommy Junior. Boring Aunt Jane is going to take care of him until his parents come back."

Moments ticked by as they sized each other up. They did nothing to hide the lustful stares like they did at work. "I never took you for the nurturing type."

"Me neither." She shrugged. "I have no idea how to handle a kid."

"You seem to be doing just fine." Maura yearned to touch the child again but refrained from doing so. She did not want to put the detectives effort down the drain. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"It's all right. It was either you, or the kid crying his eyes out that wakes me up."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hold on." Jane cautiously got off the bed, rearranged her pillows, boxing in TJ completely. She reached into a bag and set up the baby monitor. "Come." Jane put a hand on the small of her back and ushered her into the living room. The muscles in Maura's back tensed at the electrical surge emanating from the brunette's hands. She eased out of her grasp as if it were the plague. For some reason, it felt wrong, like she was cheating on the man who long turned his back on her. Outside of their secret escapades, the two women never touched. She assumed that the strong emotional desire she felt when those hands brought her into ecstasy was only from the sex.

Now she stood stunned, realizing why she returned to the brunette when need be. When the void Father Brophy left started to consume her whole again, only one source was able to fill up the emptiness. This was a purely sexual relationship. She could not – should not – be feeling this way. It never ended well. _No. No. No. Stop it. _She clenched a fist. Her heart yearned for someone to hold her in the absence of the man who broke her heart, and somehow Jane Rizzoli was the one. No one else piqued her interest like the detective, and she was beginning question the real reasoning behind their trysts. _I'm just a lonely soul desperately seeking refuge. A safe place. _And safe is what the detective made her feel.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Jane appeared inches in front of her with a glass of water in hand. "You look like you need some." Jane was not sure how to approach the now sullen woman.

She cleared her throat as she fought back the tears. "Thank you." She desperately drank the water but could not stop the choked sob. Not able to hold back anymore, the tears came and she set the glass down onto the table, wiping her eyes. _Fuck you Daniel. _The heartbreak he left her in was screwing up her feelings. "My apologies." She sniffed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I should get going." She turned.

"Shit." When Maura scurried away from her, on instinct, Jane took hold of an arm and pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. She lived to protect and protecting is what she was good at. It was second nature to her and damn her to hell if she ever failed to do so. She silently held the trembling woman in her arms, rubbing circles on the small of her back. Tears soaked through her shirt as the sobs racked Maura's shoulders. Jane thought that this casual relationship they had would not affect her in the slightest. But seeing the poised, well-mannered doctor who never showed a hint of emotion fall apart before her eyes made her heart ache. _She's not a robot after all. _The Queen of the Dead had her own demons to face.

At this moment, the unease of having a casual _friend _in her humble abode longer than necessary was wiped away. It was outside of Jane's comfort zone and she knew, deep inside her that maybe there was a reason she gave the doctor a key to her home (when no one else had the privilege). Maybe there was a reason she did not kick out the woman who stayed longer than Jane was accustomed to. There was definitely a reason why she had the woman in her arms crying, instead of out the door. Without even realizing it, a bond had formed between them.

Pulling away but still in each other's arms, they stared, knowing that they shared the same thoughts. Jane bit the inside of her cheek. _This is going to get messy, I just know it._

* * *

**This started off as something small and somehow took off. I have read up to **_**The Silent Girl**_** (Book #8 of Tess Gerritsen's **_**Rizzoli & Isles**_** novels) and currently up to date with the TV show. As you can see, I have mixed up both worlds a little bit. This is all Rizzles, don't worry about the beards. I will go more in depth on how they even began this whole thing in future chapters.**

**I have no one looking over this for me and all I have is a blank page to write my thoughts, which may or may not be as organized as I'd like. I've rewritten so many things so if you spot something out of whack, please let me know so I can fix it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

* * *

_At this moment, the unease of having a casual__friend __in her humble abode longer than necessary was wiped away. It was outside of Jane's comfort zone and she knew, deep inside her that maybe there was a reason she gave the doctor a key to her home (when no one else had the privilege). Maybe there was a reason she did not kick out the woman who stayed longer than Jane was accustomed to. There was definitely a reason why she had the woman in her arms crying, instead of out the door. Without even realizing it, a bond had formed between them._

_Pulling away but still in each other's arms, they stared, knowing that they shared the same thoughts. Jane bit the inside of her cheek._ _**This is going to get messy, I just know it.**_

* * *

Ever since her moment of weakness at the Detective's place of residence three months ago, something between them had definitely changed. She was now in the autopsy room with Detectives Rizzoli, Korsak, and Frost, all donning scrubs. Sergeant Detective Korsak chuckled loudly at Detective Frost, who for the past hour, was leaned over the sink with his gags coming in sporadic bursts as he attempted to contain himself. This autopsy had been particularly foul and the only one brave enough to withstand the smell was Rizzoli, who was right behind her while the two men were at a safe distance. She was very aware of the heat radiating off the woman standing so close that it made her skin tingle where their molecules met.

She ignored the sensation with all her might and carried on with her task. Her instruments probed and prodded, fluids burst from the organs and the odor that followed hit them in powerful waves. Maura considered herself immune to the smell and continued to recite the facts at hand, her blade never faltering. Jane flinched behind her and Frost finally lost his lunch. Korsak stumbled into the nearest counter and fumbled for the VapoRub in his pocket. "I'm getting too old for this." He said before he rubbed the menthol topical cream under his nose. "You all right there, kid?"

Frost gave a thumbs up with his head still in the sink.

"Hey Frost, go get some fresh air." Jane ordered in a dismissive tone.

The computer whiz groaned, wiped his mouth and slowly brought himself to a stand. "Jane – "

"This isn't an argument."

The two shared a hard, unblinking look.

Korsak put a hand on Frost's back and broke the silence, "You know what? That sounds like a good idea. We'll see you back upstairs won't we, Frost?"

"Yeah." Frost muttered and gave Jane a final glance before he was ushered out.

Before the doors closed behind the duo, Korsak's voice said in an angry whisper, "You _know_ it's not a good idea to get Rizzoli angry."

"I know but…" Their voices faded away.

The two women were left alone in the autopsy room. Silence hung in the air, save for the soft hum of the air conditioning and fluorescent lighting. Maura bent over the body, examining the internal damage of the victim. "As you can see here," She pointed to the left lung, "The blade punctured the lung two times. It did not take long for it to fill with blood and the killer took the time to strangle her as the blood began to travel to her airways. Hence the massive blood clotting you saw beneath the skin and stopping at the strangulation point." The tingling danced across her skin as Rizzoli leaned in closer get a better look.

"So she would have already been choking on her own blood?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You think you can gather DNA from her neck?"

"It looks like this was done without any sort of covering. There are some scratch marks on her neck."

"We've got suspects lined up for this." Came the low growl. "I can't wait to nail the bastard."

Maura shuddered internally at the caress of breath near her ear. She turned her head by a fraction to see the brunette staring at her, "You know…" She straightened and so did Rizzoli, who took a step back. "Detective Frost has a very high level of respect for you."

She raised a brow. "And?"

"He's quite eager to show you his worth."

There was a pause. Rizzoli only stared at her with the steely gaze. "He doesn't need to. I respect him as much as he respects me. We're friends, he shouldn't think that way."

"So why did you send him away?"

"I didn't want to see him agonizing over this when technically, only one of us need to be present. But those two, they go where I go. They're a great team." She shrugged out of her scrubs, "Hey, I'll see you around, Doc." She clasped a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Of course. I'll have your report ready by the end of the day."

"I know you will." With that she was gone.

After the brunette disappeared through the doors, Maura put back the breastplate and began to stitch up the y-incision. A small smile touched her lips. Their conversations had gotten much more friendlier. Detective Rizzoli was the only one to ever speak to her without the uncomfortable tone in their voice. Over the weeks she was beginning to get accustomed to the level of companionship. It was refreshing.

They had not landed in bed since that fateful day and Maura was beginning to feel an itch in her body that couldn't be relieved by anyone else – or even by herself, for that matter. Sometimes she would catch the brunette giving her body an obvious once-over when no one was around, the dark eyes burning into her skin with laser heat. No one knew of their escapades in the dark and having the woman openly lust over her body felt exhilarating, mainly because the Detective knew her body like no one else.

It was becoming rather difficult to remain at a healthy arm-lengths distance from each other when their bodies gravitated together like magnets. The touches and gazing lingered longer than they should. A silent understanding had passed between them when it all started – a pact that they would keep things as they were on a professional level, and it was beginning to get rather difficult to act like they were not so intimately familiar. Not when she'd find herself actually craving the Rizzoli's touch just by being in the same room. The whole ordeal practically screamed DANGER.

Alarm bells were going off in their heads and they shared the same fears and came to the same solution.

Yes, something definitely changed that day and they decided that if they continued, the emotional aspect that they so easily numbed would rise to the surface. They simply could not afford the distraction. As a result of yet another mutual understanding, they refrained from acting out on any urges.

The sound of the doors opening snapped her out of her reverie. Detective Frost stumbled in with his fingers pinched over his nose. He grinned timidly at her, "I just came by to apologize about earlier."

"No worries, Detective Frost. You're only human." She pulled the sheet pooled at the victim's waist and covered the body completely.

"Yeah, well…" Frost released his hold on his nose and grimaced at the lingering smell, "Tell that to Jane."

She peeled off her gloves and tossed it into the biohazard bin and offered an assuring smile to the younger man, "Detective Rizzoli really does value you as a partner and especially as a friend. What she did was in your best interest. Miriam Gray had died months ago so the smell of decomposition is obviously going to be rather unpleasant. She understands that you're sensitive to the odors and was only worried."

He was shocked by her words. Perhaps more by the rather long sentence spoken to him. "She told you that?"

"In a way, yes." _Also an observation_. "You're close friends, you should know this by now."

"When you put it that way. Yeah, I guess you're right." He shoved his hands in his pocket shyly. "So uh…" A pause for contemplation. "The homicide department's getting together at my place after work for my house warming… If you're free you should come." Grabbing a post-it from the desk, he scribbled down what she assumed to be the address and stuck it onto her notes.

Her eyebrows shot up and she graced him with a rather unnerving stare, causing him to shift uncomfortably. For a man so bulky he had no problem displaying his unease. He did not give a damn about his image as a law enforcer and Maura somehow found it endearing.

"We consider you a part of our team, you know? Think about it." Frost swiftly turned his heel and was out the door.

_Since when have they considered that, _she wondered.

All arrows pointed to Rizzoli. The brunette's subordinates witnessed the change in their interactions and found that it was okay to socialize with her. Jane was the leader and they were her people. Anything that the Detective chose to do, they followed. She did not want to go since Rizzoli would be there but this was the first time since she started working as the Chief M.E did she get an invitation to a social gathering. _No, I will not let… whatever this is affect my professional career._ She sighed.

Deep down, tucked into the recesses of her mind, she _knew _there was an emotional connection between them and she constantly buried away the notion. She did not want to experience the pain again - especially not with someone she worked with; not with someone she saw almost everyday. _Especially _not with someone like Jane Rizzoli, who probably had the power to break her like never before.

Tonight, she was going to find another distraction. One that didn't throw her mind into a reeling mess.

Taking a seat in front of her computer, she began to type up her final autopsy report, willing all unwanted thoughts out of her brain.

* * *

The barbeque was in full swing by 9pm. The backyard crammed ten homicide detectives and a few off-duty uniforms in civilian clothing, their laughter raging and bottles clinking. Frost stood behind the barbeque dressed in an apron grilling steaks, hamburgers and sausages. The gathering was something like a house warming, although he was already living in it for quite some time. The house now solely belonged to him after divorcing his wife Alice, who had opted to owning the summerhouse. Both properties were paid for in full courtesy of Alice's wealthy family long ago. He had received $70,000 from their separation, and when he should have felt guilty for obtaining an absurd amount of cash, he decided it was about time he stopped being the nice guy for once and thought about himself.

Jane stood in the living room admiring the complete transformation of the house. A significant amount of time had passed since she last stepped foot into the Frost residence and was impressed with the masculine touches. She had to admit, the man had a good sense of style. Any hint of a woman living here was erased completely and maybe that was what he intended. Heck, she would have done the same. She stood admiring the complete change for a few more moments. "The next woman to marry him is going to change this in no time." She slurred out then let out a chuckle. _Washroom. Right. That's what I came in for. Gotta make more room my whiskey. _By memory, she walked into the hall near the main entrance and entered the middle door on the right and did her business.

Just as she unsteadily stepped from the darkness of the hall, the doorbell chimed. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the powerful buzz and glared at the small box elevated near the door's frame. "The invitation was for a barbeque so obviously you go to the side of the house…" She muttered irritably before swinging the door open. A flurry of insults were ready to be unleashed on a dumbass detective but the words were lodged into her throat seeing the Medical Examiner standing on the porch, dressed in casual clothing. She gulped.

The good doctor was dressed in slim-fitting cargos and navy-blue spool heels that matched the tight designer V-neck showing off a modest amount of the delicious, creamy – Jane shook her head. _I'm drunk. This is bad. God she looks good enough to – Fucking hell, stop it. The whole damn homicide department is in the backyard._ She forced out a grin, "Surprised to see you here, Dr. Isles."

"Detective Frost invited me on short notice."

Maura stepped inside and Jane closed the door. As she passed by, Jane felt dizzy with the scent that could only belong to the blonde. Her inhibitions were getting hard to control in her inebriated state and the pent up desire she felt for the woman threatened to burst even from the slightest of things. "J-just cross the kitchen and go out back." She rasped out hurriedly and went into the washroom. She listened to the heels fade and the back door open; the sound of chatter flooded the house and was cut short when the sliding door shut. Leaning over the sink, Jane splashed water onto her face in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

Things weren't as they once were. She was taking notice of every single damn thing about Maura Isles when previously; she had no problem with the cool indifference they had treated each other with. As the days progressed into weeks then into months, the air around them sparked more and more, drawing her into the intoxicating electrical waves. It was driving her mad and she _knew _that it would only end in disaster if they pursued it. The doctor had too much baggage and Jane was not fond of – she grimaced – _feelings._ In her mind, feelings only made you weak and vulnerable, exposing you to the world in a pathetic heap. That's what she hated the most. That's what she _feared _the most, although she'd never admit it.

Being friends she could deal with, but anything more than that? She'd have to be crazy.

* * *

As soon she closed the door, the occupants of the backyard ceased all sound and movement and they stared at her with slack jawed silence. Being used to the reaction, Maura offered a gentle smile at the crowd and spotted Frost who was grinning at her. His cheeks were flushed and she knew that he was tipsy. "Dr. Isles, you made it!" He carelessly threw the tongs onto the table and strode over to her, wrapping his heavily muscled arms around her in a friendly embrace.

She returned the warm gesture stiffly and a little confused. Seeing the sincere smile on his face, she relaxed. "I'm glad that you invited me, Detective." He was always the kindest of them all and she liked the trait in him more and more.

Korsak, who was on the other side of the patio with another older officer, waved. She waved back.

"Please, call me Barry."

"Only if you call me Maura."

"Agreed." He put a hand on the small of her back and turned to their coworkers, "You all know Dr. Isles. Let's show her how we party!"

They stared in silence and suddenly, loud as fireworks, they hollered and cheered, thrusting their bottles in the air, inviting her to sit down and drink. Maura was somewhat glad that alcohol had eased them or else she would have been alienated from the get go. It felt good to be around her coworkers in this kind of setting and just maybe, after tonight, they would finally see her as one of their own. And it was all thanks to – the glass doors slid open and Jane walked with uneven footing down the steps and onto the patio – her. Maura watched in amusement as Jane stumbled on over to Frost.

Jane was dressed in dark jeans, sandals and a white tank top that Maura was quite fond of. It clung to her like a second skin. Some of the men appreciated it in silence. They knew better than to say anything inappropriate to the woman in fear of being smacked around.

"It's surprising to see the Queen of the Dead outside her territory and in casual clothing, am I right?" It was Detective Crowe. There were chuckles of agreement from the other men. "Don't get me wrong, you look… wonderful." His eyes raked over her body making Maura want to smack the lecherous grin off his face. He was ten times the jackass when drunk.

Before she could voice a formal reply, Jane's familiar husk cut through the air. "Am I going to have to send you home in a cab, Crowe? Because you know I will."

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious, buddy." She said icily.

Crowe glared at her then threw his hands up in surrender, "All right, easy Rizzoli. I'm just having a little fun." He popped open a beer and gave it to Maura. "No hard feelings, Doc?" His eyes darted uneasily to Jane who was watching him with hawk-like precision. Maura was finding herself mildly aroused at the power and authority the Detective had over the wankiest man on the squad. Crowe was known for his massive ego and not so admirable attitude, which Rizzoli managed to put a leash on when things would start to get out of hand.

She nodded and accepted the peace offering, "Of course. Salute." She held it up and to her relief, the occupants of the table mirrored her action with dazed, red faces. After taking a few gulps of the beer, she turned to Jane and mouthed a thank you. Then the chatter resumed with its original fervour.

Jane nodded in acknowledgement with a faint smile before turning to Frost for conversation.

She would get her answers when the time was right but first – she brought the bottle to her lips and downed the beer – she needed a drink. The table whooped and cheered until she slammed the glass onto the table. She basked in the attention and chanced a glance at Jane, who was now staring at her with the dark, hungry eyes she was overly acquainted with. As the squad hollered at her, opening bottles and putting it in front of her, she sent a seductive raise of a brow to Jane while bringing yet another bottle to her lips. Why she had done that was beyond her.

"Dr. Maura Isles, right?" A woman tapped her shoulder for attention. "Detective Mikaela Fredriksen."

Maura held out her hand and gave a charming dimpled smile, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Detective."

They shook hands. "Mikaela is good enough."

* * *

Jane clenched her fists at her side at the display. Playing games out in the open was dangerous for them both. If Maura wanted to flirt with Fredriksen, she would not interfere.

"What was _that_?" Frost said in astonishment, looking at her with an unbelieving grin on his slightly red face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jane opened the bottle of whiskey she brought over and poured a glass for both of them.

"They might be too drunk to have noticed it but I'm only tipsy since I'm the host." He nudged her ribs softly, "I know what I saw and _damn, _Jane. Really?

She didn't say anything for a long time. They watched Maura engage in easy conversation with a female detective, who Jane was sure, was as gay as a unicorn with rainbows spraying out of its ass while prancing in a field of daisies. Something twitched inside of her. She took a hard swallow of whiskey to drive it away. And then another one.

Frost spoke up again breaking her concentration, "You really aren't going to tell me?"

She stared into his sad eyes and sighed in defeat. "Well, it's just…" If she weren't drunk, the words wouldn't have escaped her lips so willingly. But this was Frost and she trusted him. "Okay, so it's exactly what it looked like. We fucked like bunnies when it was convenient." She admitted.

His mouth gaped for a second, "But you two are so…" He trailed off. "Are you together?"

"What? No. We don't make a show out of it outside of the bedroom." She said casually. "That's all there is to it. Besides, it's been months since our last. It's done."

"I would never have guessed if she hadn't done that. Hell, I don't think I would have caught that if I weren't standing beside you. Oh, you guys are good. I'd be having a tough time with a gorgeous woman like that."

"Okay, that's all I'm disclosing to you Frost." She said solemnly looking into her drink, swirling the rich brown liquid in its glass confinement. The alcohol was starting to creep up on her and if she stayed near the blonde any longer, she'd probably say or do something stupid in front of their coworkers. Or better yet, she might punch Fredriksen in the face just because her fists were itching to. "I think I'm going to relax a bit inside. You mind?"

Frost sensed the change in attitude and knew there was something more, something complicated between the two women and he let the subject go. "Yeah, no worries. You know where the guest room is in the basement. " He punched her shoulder lightly, "I'm really glad you shared this with me."

She smiled at him, "Me too, Frost. Me too."

With one last look at her, Frost turned to the crowd and exclaimed, "All right! Who's up for some more food?"

A lot of hands shot up into the air as Jane went back inside completely unaware of the eyes watching her disappear into the house.

It had taken her longer to get to the guestroom in the basement in fear of stumbling down the stairs to her demise. She had taken her sweet time, balancing herself down the steps with the use of the railing. _God I drank too much. _As soon as she took a short nap, she'd go right back out. The night was still young and the homicide department always partied like they were still in college.

She heard the muffled bass of music come to life from above with the latest music from a radio station and was thankful the loud stereo system was not as audible from where she was. She walked into the darkness of the room and plopped herself onto the unused bed face first. She did not bother with the lights since a faint glow came from somewhere in the basement. Only for a few hours, that's all. Then she'd be back up and talking to everyone like it was nothing, like the doctor was just another person. And that Mikaela didn't deserve to be punched since she had done nothing wrong.

_Who am I kidding?_

* * *

Frost had cleared the backyard of the plates and leftover food with the help of Korsak, who had left a few minutes ago stating: _An old-timer like me can't keep up with you guys anymore. Thanks for having me over, Frost. Tell Jane I said bye. _Now, the tables were full of beer bottles and shot cups. One of the detectives had tinkered with his sound system and had some music going, the loud rhythm seeping through the screen door, adding to the ruckus they were already making. The neighbourhood knew they were cops so no sound complaints after curfew would ever come their way, no matter what time. Even if they did, the uniforms responding wouldn't do a damn thing. As he was clearing up the grill, a voice piped up from beside him.

Maura was leaning on the railing with her arms crossed, examining the small party of coworkers. "Do you always have gatherings like this?"

He nodded at the M.E, who was now flushed from the neck up, a relaxed smile on her face made him think she looked less intimidating. _And even more attractive. _ "Yeah, we do. You've managed to enamour the squad. I don't think they'll be calling you the Queen of the Dead anymore."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You should hang out with us more often, sober or not."

She flushed, "I think I will. Thank you. This is a nice place you've got here. Do you live alone?"

"Yeah." He threw his arms up at the house, "This is what I got from agreeing to a divorce with a rich lawyers daughter. I thought I'd feel bad for getting so much out of it but thought better of it. My in-laws liked me I think that's why. I mean, she was the one who initiated it so I decided I might as well make the most of it and her parents thought the same."

"Who could blame them? You're a very nice man."

"Thanks. It's been a weight off my shoulders. What about you? Ever been married?"

She shrugged, "Once. But that was long ago. We had very different views on life."

He gave her a glass of whiskey and he held his drink up to her, "To the single life."

They clinked glasses, "To the single life."

Frost knew the woman was drunk but in a controlled way; her usual unemotional face was relaxed and her posture much more laidback as they conversed idly, her body swayed from time to time and the hazel eyes had glazed over into a half-lidded haze. The squad had given her drink after drink after they all had their fill of food. The laughter of the crew was as loud as ever as the party was slowly reaching its peak that would last for hours.

The apprehension he always felt around her seemed so silly now. This was the woman behind the mask and he decided that he liked it (and so did everyone else). Others were always so quick to judge and now he realized that was the reasoning behind the attitude of the people at Boston PD. She worked with the dead all the time and was always technical and all business that they were intimidated enough to isolate her. She wore the mask in defense, showing them that she was not at all affected by it. And so the never-ending cycle continued.

Today however, the cycle had come to an official end in the alcohol-induced atmosphere and surely, none would forget the Queen of the Dead sitting amongst them like any other normal human being. Conversation with her flowed easily like they had been friends for a long time.

"So, Detective Fredriksen has been chatting you up."

Maura nodded, "Yes, she's quite the talker."

He wiggled his brow, "You getting the vibes off of her?"

As if feeling the eyes on her, Detective Fredriksen turned her head then flushed at them from the other side of the patio and turned away quickly to Detective Crowe who was telling a tale to the individuals around him.

"Really, Detective Frost? You're already asking me those types of questions?" Her hazel eyes twinkled under the lighting of the patio.

"I told you to call me Barry." Frost grinned, "Everyone here knows that she's…" He trailed off. "And you two looked a little cozy." Maura laughed. He gulped at the musical sound.

"She's not my type."

"That's too bad. She seems to like you." He stared at Fredriksen, who had flowing auburn hair and bright green eyes. She was attractive, he knew that much. _Why do all the women here play for the other team? _There was an exception of two uniforms, Officer Booker and Officer Wells, who had husbands at home probably taking care of the children.

"I did agree to a date next week. I'm not all about the aesthetics. Perhaps her personality would be more to my liking."

He frowned. "You've given a lot of people quite a hard time. Just like that, you accepted?"

There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Yes… Well... Sometimes you have to do what you have to do."

"That's true." _What about Jane? _There was something more going on and he knew Jane well enough to know that she was stubborn enough to evade emotional confrontation. He was in no position to pry – Jane wouldn't like it.

"If you'll excuse me, Barry." Maura touched his arm and headed off towards Fredriksen. They began to chat and after a few minutes, they walked past him and went inside. The boys whooped at them as the two women giggled at the squad behind the screen door.

Crowe guffawed, "Fifty bucks says they're off for a quickie."

"I'd like to see that." Detective Morris bellowed. Crowe smacked him across the back chuckling, and soon, talk about lesbian sex buzzed around. The female officers shook their head in disgust at their coworkers.

"Oh come on Booker, Wells. You can't handle a little man talk?" shot Crowe.

"Not from a drunken perv like you." Said Booker.

Frost prayed that Maura and Fredriksen only went in there for a private chat, "All right fellas. Leave them alone. How about we move on to the fire pit?"

* * *

Mikaela grabbed Maura's drink and set it onto the nearest surface. The music blared and she brought her lips to the woman's ear and whispered seductively, "How about we cut to the chase and go somewhere more… private?"

Maura nodded numbly. The alcohol was coursing strongly through her veins, her surroundings becoming a strong blur. Maura knew she crossed her limit. She never allowed herself to but certain events in her life drove her to do so, telling her to fuck it and just do what she wanted.

Mikaela led Maura around by the hand. They opened doors, came across the laundry room, a washroom and finally, what looked like the basement. They looked at each other and silently agreed on it and leaned on each other as they walked into the darkness.

* * *

Jane's eyes shot open at the giggling outside the room. She lay perfectly still and listened. Her mind was still in a drunken haze and thought she was dreaming. She knew that was not the case when she heard the voices.

"Detective Frost might wonder where we went off to." Jane knew that voice too well. She peered through the open door to see two figures sitting on the couch intimately.

"Don't worry about him. You should focus on what _we _should be doing." It was Fredriksen. She leaned in and the two shadowy figures merged together.

She looked away. Her heart thudded against her ribcage and ears, deafening her. Every muscle in her body shook. Jane wasn't sure what compelled her to do it. She wasn't sure what drove her to get off the bed and grab Fredriksen by the shoulders and toss her to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Somehow it happened and it felt good.

"What the?" Fredriksen looked up at her in bewilderment. "Rizzoli?"

Maura's breath hitched, "Jane…"

Jane breathed heavily, not taking notice of the blonde saying her name for the first time. She was fighting back the urge to send a kick right across the Detective's face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Fredriksen got up slowly and stood toe to toe with her. Jane was a good head taller and much stronger; Mikaela wasn't going to engage in a fistfight with a decorated detective who had the ability to kick her ass on the spot. The whole damn department would have sided with Rizzoli and alienated her without a second thought. "I thought you left."

"I was sleeping before you guys came in," she snarled. "I hate being disturbed from my sleep."

"And you decide to go apeshit for that?"

Jane opened her mouth with a slur of profanities but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry Mikaela, can you give us a moment?" asked Maura.

Fredriksen looked back and forth between the two and huffed. "I don't know what's going on between you two but I'm out of here. Take all the time you need because I'm not coming back." She stormed back up the stairs.

When the door closed, Maura looked up at Jane and said gently, "What was that?"

Jane took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. "I don't know what the hell came over me." The red clouding her vision subsided and was replaced with a strange calm.

"Well… whatever it was – " Maura pressed their bodies together, wrapped her arms around the trim waist and whispered hotly, " – it was _hot_."

Every muscle in her body went rigid at the electricity coursing through her. It was the first time in months they had been this close to each other and the fire went through her from head to toe. Jane could smell the strong scent of alcohol in the woman's breath and said through gritted teeth. "You're drunk."

She giggled, "And I'm aroused. By you."

Jane exhaled and closed her eyes, "Don't start this. We can't. The whole fucking homicide department is outside."

"That's the last thing on my mind." Maura placed open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone and moved up to her jaw, then her ear, "And I know you want it too."

"So why were you with Fredriksen?" Unable to resist much longer, Jane cupped Maura's firm ass and felt legs wrap around her waist. She walked into the guest bedroom and kicked the door closed. The drywall rattled at the force.

Maura stopped her assault on her neck, "Because…"

"Because?" Jane slammed her into the wall and captured her lips in a fierce kiss, earning a moan.

When they pulled back, Maura responded in a pained whisper, "You make me feel things that I shouldn't. It scares me that you can put me through the same pain Daniel had." She kissed her desperately. "These past few months I've gotten over what he had done. What state he left me in. It's because of you that I'm able to feel whole again. I've managed to finally put him in the past thanks to your companionship." She kissed her long and hard. "I know you feel it too. This magnetic pull."

"Maura…"

She smiled at the sound of her name, tears falling from her eyes. "You probably think I'm stupid."

"I don't. Really, I don't. Believe me when I say you're the smartest woman I know. Way smarter than me that's for sure." She laid her down on the bed as gently as possible. "You're drunk. Heck, I'm still a bit tipsy myself. This conversation would be better if we were stone cold sober. What do you think?"

"I'm fine with that…" Maura wrapped her arms and legs around Jane, meshing their bodies together completely. "But first I'd like to make up for lost time."

"I want to but… We can't. You know how crazy we get when alcohol's involved. They'll hear us." Jane blindly wiped away the tears from Maura's cheeks.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." She purred in her ear.

Jane groaned when a hand slipped into her jeans.

* * *

**Wow sorry for the late update but damn, I SERIOUSLY don't know where I'm going with this and I make it up as I go. If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me!  
And a great big thanks goes to those who have reviewed and are still following this story even after the long gap in between.**

**So seriously, leave comments about where you want to see this go coz I sure as hell don't know. I have a tendency to drop fics when I have no direction for it and was so close to scrapping this one.**

**You can find my Tumblr on my profile.  
Cheers~**


End file.
